


Repression

by avocado315



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado315/pseuds/avocado315
Summary: aladdin realizes something very important





	Repression

I thought for so long that you could not wish for love. What began as fun and games quickly transformed into something I had never dreamed of. I was showered with riches and fame; soon everyone in Agrabah knew the name Aladdin, and I was absolutely reeling. Everything had changed so quickly, and it was all thanks to the Genie. He smothered me with gold and women, things that I didn’t even need, things I didn’t even particularly want. But I soon understood that, after a while, he just wanted to see me happy. Soon, it became less about him being free, and more about him satisfying me instead. I felt there was something there, something he wasn’t telling me. Maybe it was the heat; maybe I had gone mad. But something in me had definitely changed, and I wasn’t quite sure what.  
Genie was the first to realize something was off. I guess it’s because we spent so much time together; I confessed many things to him, but this time was different. This time, I kept quiet about my emotions. Eventually, my feelings were bound to explode, but I didn’t expect them to come out in such a way. On an especially hot day, I was dressed in my prince outfit,, admiring myself in the mirror and chatting a bit with Abu. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is, until Genie emerged from the lamp. Usually this was followed by a song and dance routine about how much my ego had been inflated, but this time, only silence followed. Instead of making a joke about me or something, Genie just watched. His eyes followed my reflection, then went to me, looking me up and down, very slowly. I made eye contact with him, my brows furrowed in confusion.  
“What’s wrong?” My words came out soft and unsure. He said nothing, continuing to examine me, as if he were a child looking at a bug or something. I asked again, feeling even more confused than usual.  
“...Nothing is wrong, Aladdin.” That’s all he said. Those four words, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I really was a fool. I didn’t say much more; every time I tried to make small talk, he would look at me from a different angle, examining me intensely. He looked almost afraid; confused, even. I didn’t feel strange, but I will admit, I got a bit self-conscious with him looking at me like that.  
Soon, he said “see you”, then retreated back to the lamp. I was left feeling utterly dumbfounded. I shook the lamp a bit, but he refused to come out. At that point, I thought something was wrong with him. I realized that I was almost right.  
“Genie”, I almost whispered, “come out of the lamp. I want to talk to you”. After what felt like hours, he finally emerged, though really slowly. I was almost glaring at him out of utter disbelief. “Why were you looking at me so weird?” I prodded him with this question, not expecting an answer. Yet, he delivered, to my surprise.  
“...Aladdin”, he said, almost meekly, “...I’m not sure why. I’ll be honest with you. There’s something about you”. He cleared his throat. I could’ve sworn he was turning purple. “...Something special, and I think, that, well, it’s very admirable, and uh, you know”. He coughed. I had no idea what this had to do with him being a weirdo.  
“Just spit it out! There’s something funny going on with you”. I kind of yelled this and I feel bad for it now. The look on his face was one of shame. I kinda felt bad for him. Kinda.  
“...There are some things that just should not be said”. He was looking shyly at his hands, away from me, anywhere besides me. I didn’t understand at all, but I think some part of me desperately wanted to. I think that’s what was wrong; I was repressing something until that moment, and I wasn’t sure what it was for the longest time. But Genie, man, he has a way with people; his charm is irresistible. I was drawn to him, not because he could give me anything I wanted, but because I considered him a friend. A close one, at that.  
“What are you talking about, Genie?” I was getting frustrated with him. I will admit, I have a bad temper. Maybe that’s why it took him so long to say what he wanted to. I wish I was more patient, then.  
“I, uh…” He stuttered. It looked like he was about to cry. I will never forget the next words he said to me. My heart was in my throat, and I looked into his eyes, trying to find any ounce of truth. “Aladdin”, he said, “...I think I’m in love with you”.  
I stood there for a moment in shock. Then I laughed. Hard. I laughed so hard, tears started to come out of my eyes. “Genie”, I heaved with laughter, “you scared me! Was this all a joke? This has got to be your worst one yet!”  
I looked at him and immediately stopped laughing. You could tell he was trying really hard not to cry. I felt so terrible at that moment. The weirdness flew right past my head; it just felt natural to reach for him, to comfort him. I grasped his hands in mine, then hugged him. It was all I could think to do. I was so afraid. I was so, so afraid. Nothing like his had ever even crossed my mind, and yet here it was, right in my damn arms. Genie sobbed; I felt his body shake as I held him. My heart sank to my feet listening to him cry like that. He was covering his face with his hands; I think he might’ve been afraid to touch me, after what he said. Yet, as I held him, each second I held him tighter. I was afraid I was choking him at one point, but he didn’t say anything in protest.  
“Please don’t cry”. I didn’t know what to say. “Please, Genie, don’t cry right now. It’s okay. I’m… I’m not mad”. I really, really didn’t know what to say. What are you supposed to say after that?  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”. He kept apologizing. That’s all he would say, that he was sorry. As if he had anything to apologize for.  
Finally, I had enough of it. I loosened my grip so I could look him in the eyes. I’m not sure what possessed me then, but I practically slammed his face against mine. It felt so easy. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. Sure, I had kissed women; whores, mostly. But this… This was different. Genie meant something to me. He practically gave the world to me; what had I ever given in return? How did this even begin? These thoughts raced through my head as I slung my arms around his shoulders. His hands were shaking as he tentatively put them on my back. I shivered, but did nothing to resist him. It was kind of fun, kissing him like that.  
Yet, I pulled away. Fear coursed through my veins; fear and confusion. I pulled away just enough to see his face, but I was still close enough that I could feel his breath on my lips. He had stopped crying, but he was looking past me. I gently touched his face, desperate for him to just look at me.  
Finally, his eyes wandered to mine. “Aladdin…” He shook his head. That’s all he did, was shake his head.  
I placed my hand on the Genie's chest. He lacked a heartbeat, something that both frightened and intrigued me. My breath caught in my throat as I said the words, "...I wish you were free". The Genie, tears forming in his eyes, clutched my hand. He looked straight at me now, his gaze solemn, yet full of admiration. "Aladdin," he said, voice trembling, "I already am".


End file.
